Dawn of the Rebelion
by Stardustlover
Summary: An evil force has turned all the movie's children into evil soldiers, who's only purpose is to destroy adults. Join Rise of the Guardians, Big Hero 6, How to train your dragon, Frozen, ect. as they try to save their friends. And themselves. Just an idea. Not done yet... REVIEW!


**Idea paper…**

"Everybody stay alert!" North warned the others. Commander rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Their just a bunch of- " The ground started shaking under their feet. "Guys, we've got company." Ralph said. Everyone turned to see the massive amount of children coming their way. "Children." Commander finished in awe. The Sugar Rush Racers dint longer have adorable candy cars. They drove iron-colored cars, completed with spikes on the wheels and a logo on the side. "Holly mother of earth…" Felix muttered. In the head of the racers, Penelope leaded, yelling orders at the others. North saw Ralph pinch the bridge of his nose and Felix pat him on the back. "Hiccup." Astrid said. She pointed at the auburn-haired boy. Toothless cooed sadly as he saw his rider wield a sword at a soldier who got out of place. "Wait, what is that?" Stoick asked squinting at the sky. The others looked. "That my friend, is a wicked air force." Commander commented. "Hey look, it's Hiro!" Honey-lemon exclaimed. "Oh no…" Tadashi was visually stressed about his little brother. "And Jack." Tooth said in grimace. The unmistakable white-haired teen flew at the head of the air force, with a weirdly blank expression. Tinker-Bell flew besides him. One by one, the army marched, all of them in the same silver uniform. Anna walked besides Alice {Alice in Wonderland} Eep and Guy walked side by side, swords in their hands. Violeta and Dash were running all over the place. And on the head of it all, Ivy rode in a tank, looking pleased with her army. The army halted. They were a good 40 feet away from them. Ivy grabbed a megaphone. "Adults!" She shouted into the megaphone, making the them cringe. "We have come to destroy all traces of your filthy command on the world. We here to bring the era of the children back." Not lowering her voice once, Ivy completed her speech. The guardians motioned the others to get ready. 1 awkward minute passed. "Charge!" Ivy shouted. Almost immediately, the army charged towards them. "Remember, no harm is to come towards the children!" North shouted. "But what if they want to harm us?!" Bunny asked. North just ignored him. The army started surrounding them. North pushed them off, while Commander scared them by shooting at the sky. "North, look out!" Ralph exclaimed. He jumped in front of North and pushed a racer of him. The racer fell with a solid thud. "Thank you." North thanked. Ralph merely nodded. "Wait North look." Tooth said. The group turned to see the racer get up slowly. "Wha-What's going on?" He asked, fear and confusion written all over his face. "Hey, look, his earpiece fell off." Ralph said. "I bet that's how they are controlling them!" Tooth said joyfully. Now that they knew how, they could turn the kids back to normal. "Tooth, go tell the others. Ralph and I will hold them off." North commanded. Tooth nodded shortly before flying off. "This is going to be a long day." North agreed.

On the other side of the battle field, Go-Go, Honey-lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Tadashi were doing pretty well fighting off the kids. "Tadashi!" Tadashi heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Tooth hovering over them. "What?" Tadashi responded as he pushed a kid off. "The earpiece! Take off the earpiece!" Tooth shouted back. It took a moment before he understood. "Guys, take the earpiece of the kids!" Tadashi told the others. "On it!" Go-Go said back. "Tadashi, behind you!" Honey-lemon exclaimed. Tadashi turned just in time to dodge a flying rocket. He turned to see Hiro and Bay-max landing nearby. "Hiro! Come on bro, don't you remember me?!" Tadashi exclaimed. Hiro glared, but it was a glare that Tadashi knew wasn't from his little brother. "I have nothing to do with you!" Hiro roared back. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Tadashi said. Hiro got in battle-stance as Tadashi charged at him. He dodged it easily and kicked Tadashi in the back. "Whoa!" Tadashi yelped as he crashed down. They spent 5 minutes fighting. Hiro's moves were almost automatic, they seemed robotic in some way. Suddenly, Tadashi had an idea. "Hey Hiro, bet you can't catch me!" Tadashi shouted as he started running playfully. Hiro started at him like he had grown 3 heads. _"Come on, this better work."_ Tadashi thought as he continued to run around. Hiro finally made up his mind and charged at him. Tadashi held still. _"Wait for it… Wait for it… NOW!"_ Tadashi dodged Hiro, grabbing the earpiece as he did. Hiro gasped and crashed down. "Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi asked as he cautiously approached Hiro. He noticed the others looking as well. Hiro groaned and raised a hand to the side his head. "Ugh, Tadashi? What's going on?" He groan-asked. He then looked up. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "Okay, seriously, what's going on?" Confusion was clear in his face. The others cheered as Tadashi ran to hug his brother. "Don't you ever scare me like that!" he said as he ruffled Hiro's already messy hair with his fist. "Ow! Tadashi! Stop!" Hiro yelped, but he was laughing. "Good to have you back, little bro." Tadashi said. "Yeah. But can you tell me what the heck is going on?"


End file.
